Talk:Poseidon/@comment-83.81.246.143-20150203174351/@comment-25930818-20150216150527
> The Wandering Scholar doesn't know something about the chaos gods. It's only his personal opinion. He does know something about the chaos gods. He knows the old myths and legends about them. Yes, those myths and legends might be wrong, but only in the same way that Wandering Scholar's information about Zipangu might be wrong and it actually doesn't have ninjas or sake or onis at all. If we're going to take his word for it about Zipangu, I don't see why we wouldn't take his word for it about the chaos gods. What you're saying, if I'm getting it right, is that the information WS has about the chaos gods shouldn't be taken at face value like the info about Zipangu because you think the chaos god stuff is riddled with inconsistencies. Fair enough. I don't think the chaos gods legends are riddled with inconsistencies. I am quite happy to believe that it was a bunch of high-powered deep-sea monsters that got uppity, rebelled against the Gods, got smacked down, and got forced to remain down there in the deep forever. > No Ryu is strong enough to justify such an effort. They must have at least the strength of Dark Matter or a Lilim. An ARMY of ryus might be strong enough to justify that. But fine, I'll agree with you that they were dark matter or lilim strength. But not demon lord strength, because having a monster that's stronger than the demon lord is kinda oxymoronic imo. > There are 2 different explanations, why the monsters were created. Well, I'll give you a third one, which is what I think: the Gods created the world for the same reason kids buy ant farms: They're too stupid to pick up a book watching living things is FUN. And a watching living things have sword-fights and princesses and monster battles is more fun than sitting in the Chinese Central Planning Committee for the institution of the One Child Policy, which is why people watch Game Of Thrones rather than Game Of Vasectomies. Yes, having monsters and humans slaughter each other is inefficient, but that's not the point. The point it that it's FUN!, and staves off the boredom that you'd otherwise suffer sitting on a cloud listening to cherub harps for a trillion years, which is the other option the gods have. > But the chaos gods are just a few monsters. I'm not saying the Gods didn't kill the chaos god ringleaders; I'll grant that they probably did, in as flashy and lightning-bolt-y a way as possible. But it doesn't make sense to eradicate the entire species of deep-sea monsters just because their bosses got rowdy. Imprison them to make sure they learned their lesson, sure. Which is what happened. > In no single description of the gods here, they really seem to be interested in what people really want. Instead, they force all people to their will. From the Order and anti monster states: "The doctrine of the chief god's religion explains how to live ones life properly as a human. Virtue lies with maintaining to be noble in character and pure of heart, never drowning in lust and other desires. Clean living is regarded as virtuous. The followers of the chief god's religion begin every day by praying to the chief god, and they continue to be virtuous, according to the chief god's teachings. They lead clean and quiet lives. And because one of the teachings says to love thy neighbor, they treat other people who are followers of the same religion with kindness." SEEMS ALRIGHT TO ME > Why it had to be beings of demonic energy? No one who is still in right mind would do something stupid for no good reason. If you create a universe, then it must be logical in itself. But this is not the case here. My impression is that Japanese works generally think that even if you're an omnipotent god, you have to put things in balance with yin and yang. So this is not the gods being dicks to monsters for no reason. This is the way you have to set up the world. You can't do it any other way. > Especially since there are probably rather little potential fanatics here. ALLAH SNACKBAR